What You Do to Me
by Goddess369
Summary: “You know damn well what I’m talking about, kappa. Don’t make me embarrass you.” His eyes were so stunning, even when they were busy mocking Gojyo. So he gave a casual grin. “By all means, let the embarrassing begin.” One shot, Goyjo/Sanzo.


_Where is Sanzo? _

This is what my brain keeps asking as I look frantically about, my long hair jerking to and fro as I turn my head sharply.

We've been attacked by another group of demons who, as usual, have horrid timing. I'm never too thrilled to waste yet another few minutes of my life killing off another mindless pack of them, but I am just especially not in the fighting mood today. So it's almost ironic that my lack of wanting to fight makes me fight even harder because of my frustration.

But damn it all, can we not have one moment of fucking peace? Obviously not in our opponents' opinion. Nothing but chaos is on their agenda. Chaos…it seemed like that was all I was going to go through last night…

_They had reached another inn in another town after another day of a hot and boring ride in the jeep. Another inn that had only two rooms, and inevitably another night for Gojyo with either Hakkai or Goku, depending on Sanzo's mood. _

_It came as a shock to all when Sanzo calmly turned to them and said, "Hakkai and Goku are rooming together, so get your ass in gear, Kappa." _

_This was certainly new. It was certainly something Gojyo wanted. But as pleased as he was, it evoked an equal amount of surprise. However, it was Hakkai who found his voice first._

"_May I ask why, Sanzo?"_

"_I'm tired of your nagging about smoking and Goku's snoring. With any luck the kappa will either drink his self to sleep or find another 'companion' for the night elsewhere. Either way it lets me get some peace tonight." _

_Suddenly a rather loud bout of thunder resounded throughout the hotel. Glancing out the window, Gojyo looked just in time to see the first sheet of droplets fall before hearing them hitting the ground with a determined beating upon everything in their path. _

_Intending to focus his attention on Sanzo once again, he frowned when all that his eyes encountered were the flight of stairs. Hakkai and Goku appeared just as puzzled. Remembering that he was actually rooming with Sanzo, Gojyo inwardly grinned and picked up the luggage. _

"_I wonder how long this will keep up." Hakkai mused aloud, following suit and picking up his own bag. _

_Gojyo shrugged; the urge to grin hit him even harder when he discovered that Hakkai and Goku's room happened to be two floors below his and Sanzo's. _

"Gojyo, behind you!"

Snapping back to reality, I spin around just in time to block an attack. The offender soon joins the steadily growing pile of bodies in the mud. It's all I can do not to think about Sanzo; even if he doesn't realize it, the bastard is still able to mess with my head. I constantly worry about him; after all, he is the only human in our group. But he's a human with deadly aim, a human that's managed to keep up with demons when he should clearly be the underdog in combat.

But he isn't; Genjo Sanzo is more of a man in his youth than most demons will get to be in their entire lifetime. I've admitted multiple times to myself that this fact is extremely alluring. Sometimes, though, I wish he'd take things a bit less seriously.

_He quietly turned the handle to their room. If this would be a once in a lifetime chance, then Gojyo wasn't going to blow it. The sight that awaited him wasn't surprising. Sanzo was sitting on the window sill, a Marlboro dangling from his lips; he was motionless as he watched the rain pour, never flinching at the sound of thunder or the sight of lightning, and not looking up once as Gojyo put the bags down and lit up a cigarette of his own. _

_He casually strode over to Sanzo, although he was being eaten alive by unfamiliar, and not so unfamiliar, emotions. The priest glanced his way as he leaned against the wall, but he pretended to be watching the rain as well. Then Sanzo pulled up his knee and let the other hang off the side, leaving enough room for Gojyo to sit on the other side, almost a silent invitation to do just that. _

_So he accepted, sitting in the same position so that they faced each other. Leaning his head back against the wood, he closed his eyes as he took a long drag, taking his time in letting the smoke work its way from his mouth and into the air. He thought he could feel Sanzo watching him, but he didn't dare open his eyes to see if he was. _

_After a while he couldn't stand the silence between them. Gojyo opened his eyes to find that it was even darker, but that the moon had come out and was helping to compensate for it. Sanzo was still gazing outside and he couldn't help but think about how beautifully the moonlight caressed his face. _

_Looking more closely, he could tell that Sanzo was contemplating something. It could just be him thinking about the rain, but it would give Gojyo something to talk about, so he jumped at it._

"_So what's on your mind, monk?" He was as eloquent as ever. _

_Sanzo sighed and Gojyo noticed that he had also finished his cigarette. A few moments later he returned the look. "I'm going to get straight to it, Gojyo."_

_Gojyo wasn't sure if his face had given anything away to his feelings, because he couldn't remember a time that Sanzo had called him by his name. And if he did see anything, he pretended not to._

"_Listen to me very carefully."_

_He nodded, unconsciously leaning forward because of his eagerness to find out what his priest had to say._

"_It would be best if I left you to your women and if you left me to my…responsibilities." There was distaste in the last word._

_Gojyo's stomach clenched. How could Sanzo possibly know the one secret he had tried his absolute best to keep hidden? Although the sentence was clearly straight forward, a small part of him hoped that Sanzo was speaking of a completely different matter, and had nothing to do with the fact that Gojyo loved, no…cared for…wanted…Genjo Sanzo. So he pulled out his poker face. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Sanzo looked out the window again. He chuckled to himself. "That's right, Gojyo, just pretend that you have no idea of what I'm saying…" He muttered, a small smirk forming. _

_Gojyo frowned. "I thought I asked you a question, Sanzo. What are you talking about?" he repeated, more loudly than before. _

_Sanzo finally turned his face to focus on the other's, looking almost bored. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, kappa. Don't make me embarrass you."_

_His eyes were so stunning, even when they were busy mocking Gojyo. So he gave a casual grin. "By all means, let the embarrassing begin."_

Finally. Those bastards are all gone. That was the largest band that we've fought in a while; I'm actually tired. And still, one name remains in my mind, tainting it like always: Genjo Sanzo.

"Hakkai! Is he ok?" I hear Goku's voice ring out, dripping with alarm. I immediately spin around to see what is going on. Of course, the first thing my eyes are drawn to is a motionless Sanzo lying on the ground not twenty yards away from me.

Goku is kneeling over him and Hakkai is quickly making his way to them. With a sudden burst of energy my legs are able to take me to them as well. With relief I see that he isn't unconscious, but there's still a lot of blood. I'm not sure of what's actually been hurt because all I can see is that face. Hakkai kneels down opposite Goku, calm as always.

"Sanzo, can you hear me?"

Through gritted teeth Sanzo nods, rolling his eyes. He's always hated feeling vulnerable.

_"Fine; I'll be nice. I know that you like me, Gojyo, and I'm simply telling you that it needs to stop." The way that he said 'like' made it obvious that he meant something deeper._

_His grin widened. "Oh really? And just how did you come to that conclusion?" _

_"You think you've been so sly? I notice all the times you're looking at me, and that includes in the jeep when you're looking through the mirror."_

_Damn. He was good. But Gojyo didn't take the bait. "So I can't look at someone without it being casual?"_

_Sanzo didn't even answer him, instead giving another one of his stares. And suddenly a realization dawned on Gojyo. He immediately grabbed at it. "You know, Sanzo, the only way you'd notice me looking at you is if you've been looking at me."_

_Sanzo's eyes widened, he blushed; bull's eye. "Don't be ridiculous, kappa." He said, standing up. _

_But Gojyo knew better, and his heart was about to burst from the knowledge that Sanzo was possibly going through what he was._

_"Sanzo." Gojyo stood too, and Sanzo eyed him wearily. "Would it be so wrong?" It felt so strange; the entire situation was new territory. Gojyo wasn't dealing with another dime-a-dozen girl he'd met at a bar while he was gambling. He was dealing with Sanzo. And when it came to Sanzo, flirting was down right dangerous. _

_However, his heart wasn't really giving him much of a choice; it chose Sanzo. He could only hope that the feeling would be reciprocated. _

_As he expected, he was met with opposition as the violet eyes flashed in a hostile manner. "There won't be any 'it', kappa. So drop it." _

_Gojyo knew that he should obey, knew that with every minute he provoked Sanzo there was more of a chance of the walls receiving a fresh coat of red. But he never could think too clearly where Sanzo was concerned. "You just acknowledged that there _could_ be an 'it', Sanzo. I think you do like me and just won't admit it." _

_"Oh really? And just how did you come to that conclusion?" Sanzo smirked at having imitated Gojyo's earlier words. _

_"You tell me, monk."_

_"There's nothing to tell, baka." Sanzo crossed his arms. _

_"See? You're crossing your arms like you're creating some kind of shield from me." _

_"When did you suddenly become so damn philosophical?"_

_"It happens when you've known Hakkai long enough."_

_"I suppose it would."_

_Gojyo adored teasing Sanzo like this; he felt his confidence slowly rise the longer he remained physically intact. "C'mon, Sanzo, admit it."_

_Sanzo looked uneasy. "Admit what?"_

_"Now who's playing coy? That you want me just as much as I want you." _

_"Kappa, this was amusing at best, but now my patience is starting to wear thin." _

_Gojyo began walking toward him, fixing Sanzo with a sultry stare. "Me too, I've been waiting too long for you, Sanzo. Meet me half way." He pleaded. _

_Sanzo shook his head. "Don't come any closer, Gojyo." He said, unconvincingly. _

_Gojyo obeyed and stopped within a foot of Sanzo. He asked challengingly, curiously, "Why are you so afraid of intimacy?"_

_In the next moment Gojyo felt himself being slammed against the wall. Sanzo's lips, the ones that had been mocking him not minutes before, now kissed him with abandon, and Gojyo shamelessly kissed him back. _

While Hakkai sets to heal him, all I can do is kneel beside Goku. Tentatively, inconspicuously, I allow my hand to brush against his, and he finally looks at me. It's always been difficult for me to read what he's thinking by looking at his eyes, but whatever he's thinking about, it must be beautiful.

"Hold on, Sanzo." Goku says worriedly. Yes, hold on, Sanzo.

However, Sanzo pays him no attention; instead he keeps eye contact with me. I nod in agreement with Goku's words and his gaze suddenly softens.

_Nimble fingers came to thread through Gojyo's hair, at times pulling almost too much. But the pain nicely accompanied the contentment that Gojyo felt. He had always imagined Sanzo to be the shy virgin, not to initiate and take charge, and it was so much better this way. _

_Sanzo kissed him forcefully and deeply but without allowing Gojyo to actually taste him. Gojyo took it as a challenge and was more than willing to meet it. He swiftly grasped Sanzo's hips and rotated so that he had Sanzo against the wall. _

_He felt Sanzo's tongue glide smoothly across his mouth. Parting his lips eagerly, Gojyo was met with disappointment when Sanzo broke the kiss and moved on to Gojyo's neck. _

_"Fucking tease…"_

_Sanzo chuckled, bringing his head up slightly to whisper in Gojyo's ear. "My humble apologies, master." He licked the shell of his ear before chuckling again at his own sarcasm. The sound made Gojyo shudder. He was already incredibly hard and they'd barely done anything. _

_"Dammit, Sanzo, what you do to me…"_

_Sanzo smirked. "Let's see just what I do to you." He slyly took hold of Gojyo's belt loops and pulled their hips together. The men groaned as their confined arousals made contact. Sanzo's gasped as Gojyo gave an experimental thrust. "Christ, Gojyo…"_

_"Heh, guess I'm not the only one being affected here." _

_"Shut the fuck up and-" _

_Gojyo silenced Sanzo with his lips before the sentence was even finished. With new vigor Gojyo licked Sanzo's bottom lip, immediately exploiting his mouth as soon as he'd been granted access. He moaned as they tasted each other for the first time, savoring the unique flavor that was Sanzo's. _

_Meanwhile, Sanzo was apparently becoming sick of their clothing. He removed his arm sleeves and then roughly slid off Gojyo's leather jacket. When Gojyo next felt a pair of hands fumbling with his belt buckle, he reached down and stopped them. _

_"Where's the fire, Sanzo…?" He practically breathed against Sanzo's lips. They were both breathing raggedly due to their reluctance to ever part their mouths, as they simply worked so well together. _

_A golden brow lifted. "I think you know exactly where it is, kappa." _

_Gojyo couldn't help but grin at the twisting of his own words, trailing kisses along Sanzo's jaw line. "God, me too, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…" The enticing moan Sanzo gave when he reached the junction of his jaw and neck delighted Gojyo, who then focused on that spot. _

_Sanzo's eyes fluttered shut as he turned his head to give Gojyo a better angle to work with. "Exactly, so why did…you stop me…?" _

_"Because…Now that it's happening, I want to savor it…"_

_"I feel like I'm going to explode from this tension…"_

_"I know, baby, just enjoy it…"_

_"Baby? I'm not some girl." There was annoyance in his tone._

_Grinning, Gojyo released Sanzo's hands. Then, without warning he reached behind Sanzo and lifted him up, forcing Sanzo to wrap his legs around Gojyo's waist. _

_"Dammit, Gojyo, give me a fucking warning…" He didn't expect Gojyo's chuckling. "What the hell is so funny-" Sanzo seemed to forget about being upset as Gojyo began grinding against him. "…Fuck…"_

_Gojyo was rather proud of himself for his own self control. "No, Sanzo, you're definitely not some girl; you wouldn't be able to do this to me if you were…"_

_Although he was moaning, Sanzo kept it to a minimum so that he could hear what Gojyo was saying. That was Sanzo for you, always alert. _

_Leaning in, Gojyo kissed Sanzo slowly, warmly, making sure that he was completely too far gone to even be able to remember his own name. It was perfectly fine if he didn't; Gojyo would certainly be able to remind Sanzo of it later. _

_He only vaguely noticed Sanzo's rebellious act of removing his head band. _

"He's going to be fine." Hakkai's voice allows me to finally feel relief and I relax muscles that I didn't realize I was straining.

Sanzo stands up with little trouble and, after giving me one more look, begins walking toward the jeep. "Let's go."

Goku practically bounces in circles around him with apparent happiness at knowing our leader is ok. Then I hear him ask something, and I'm not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Was the kappa really worth that, Sanzo?" I didn't hear Sanzo say anything back.

I stand up, puzzled by his question, and look at Hakkai. He fixes me with an amused look.

"What?"

He glances at Sanzo. "You didn't see it, but Sanzo was blocking an attack against you."

My mouth drops in disbelief. I want to run and embrace Sanzo for all he's worth.

Hakkai gives me a small smile. "I think he deserves a 'thank you'."

I offer a brief nod and we go to the jeep where Sanzo and Goku are waiting. We start going, and can't help but look in the rear view mirror. But this time Sanzo is looking back, and I smile warmly at him. He blushes before smiling back. Nothing is different. And nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
